


Sweet Dreams

by holdouttrout



Series: Gods and Goddesses [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vala was still there, in front of him. Naked. Something was wrong here." Mention of Sam/Jack, Daniel/Sha're, Daniel/Vala. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

  
Daniel rubbed his nose, staring in befuddlement at the scene before him.

A picnic basket. Champagne. Vala, naked. Strawberries. A sweeping glade.

Vala.

Naked.

That was just so...wrong?

"Come here," she said, beckoning him over.

He went.

She sat up, tugged at his arm so he sat down abruptly, put her arms around his right arm and shoulder.

"Vala," he began, "What is thi--"

He was cut off by a kiss. But not from Vala. Someone had reached around from behind him and put their hands over his eyes, leaned over. He could feel their--her--hair tickling his nose, and he could smell--

"Sha're?"

She giggled. "Hello, my Danyel."

Well, this was better, but Vala--Sha're removed her hands from his eyes, and Vala was still there, in front of him.

Naked.

Something was wrong here.

Sha're sat down, and Daniel was distracted for a moment.

Huh. Also naked.

Definitely wrong.

He had a brief moment of panic when the thought of alien trickery or mind games or virtual reality dream haunting swept through him, and then he remembered that they were past all that. Of course, they were--no offense--supposed to be past Sha're, too. Daniel had never personally experienced love for a mortal until Sha're, but she wasn't supposed to be here, yet.

And then there was Vala. Who was naked.

Admittedly, when they were mortal, Daniel had been attracted to her. And she had gone out of her way to be attractive to him. But that was mostly a product of the horrors she'd had to endure as a mortal. It had been a mortal love, and wasn't like Sam and Jack's, whose love transcended... blah, blah blah. Insert cliche here, Daniel thought. Some things learned as a mortal stuck, it seemed. Like learning to loathe cliches.

It was the third naked woman that clued him in.

He woke up.

"Vala!"

He heard a stifled snort of amusement.

She was evil, Daniel decided.

"Very funny, Vala."

She poked her head around the door to his workroom. "Thought you might be missing some of the...perks," she grinned evily, "of your time as a mortal."

He sighed. "Your cast needs a little work."

Vala pouted. "You don't find me attractive?"

"You're just fine, Vala," he rolled his eyes. "But Catherine?"

Vala's eyes widened innocently. "She's a very good-looking woman. Even better when she was younger, of course, but I wasn't sure if you'd recognize her as a thirty-year-old."

Daniel was reminded of the way he'd felt as a mortal when Vala had been around: unsettled, annoyed, and more than a little exasperated.

"Very funny."

"I try."

Daniel just shook his head, yawned.

"I could always put Sam in next time," she offered.

"No."

"But she's very beautiful."

"Then you can put her in your dreams." The trouble with that, as Vala knew, was that--unless one of them was very distracted--they knew when their image was being usurped. Daniel wasn't willing to risk Sam's ire, and he knew Vala wasn't, either.

"Fine," Vala pouted. She practically flounced out of the room, but called over her shoulder, "Sweet dreams!"

Daniel sighed again, this time in relief, and decided he'd had enough for one day. He closed his books and turned off the light, making sure his door locked tightly behind him. No sense in inviting Trouble.


End file.
